5 Days of Dates
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: Riko is dared to go on 5 dates with the night class boys and has to choose the best after. Who will give Riko a night to remember and who will she pick to have her 2nd date with? please review
1. Prologue

Hey, i wrote this story randomly, so its gona be short. if you have any ideas what her last date should be with the guy she chooses please tell! i hope you like it, i have seen other stories set this way and gave it a try myself. if its bad im sori :( also tell me who your favourite date was with :)

please review! :)

* * *

Prologue 

(Wednesday) 

Riko sat with the other night class students, sat in a circle on the floor, everyone except Kaname and Yuki. We had been bored all day; classes had been cancelled due to bad weather. Aido had come up with the idea to play truth or dare, so here we sat. Aido twirled the bottle around in the middle, it landed on Shiki, who didn't seem to care.

"Ok, Shiki, truth or dare?" Aido grinned.

"Truth."

"Do you actually like Rima, or are you just playing around?"

We all sat in anticipation, our eyes fixed on Shiki's face, who again wasn't bothered.

"I like her, if it's meant to lead anywhere it will." He calmly replied.

Aido raised an eyebrow, "That's it?" he sighed, shaking his head.

Shiki the spun the bottle, landing on Aido, he smirked slightly as if he was going to get revenge, Aido noticed and his eyes widened.

"Truth or dare?"

"Um, truth."

"So, are you going to spend _all _your life trying to hump Kaname's leg or you actually going to get over it?" his face never changing.

"How dare you! I do not try and hump Kaname's leg." He pouted, "I accidently fell over and happened to fall against his leg, I only gripped it to help myself up."

Everyone giggled or burst out laughing. Aido kept pouting with his arms crossed, not looking at anyone.

He spun the bottle again; it landed on Ichijo, who happily smiled.

"Dare! Dare!" He chimed, before Aido could even ask.

"Um, ok, I dare you to ban Shiki from having Pocky!"

For the first time ever, Shiki's face changed and he growled with irritation.

Aido stuck out his tongue, very mature Riko thought.

"Shiki, no Pocky for two days." Ichijo agreed, obviously Aido wanted longer as he was about to argue with Ichijo's decision, "You disapprove of my decision Aido?"

The blonde again pouted like a little boy and shook his head.

Ichijo spun the bottle; Riko stared at the bottle wide eyed as it pointed to her, Ichijo smiled cheerfully.

"Truth or dare Riko?"

"Uh, dare?" she replied nervously.

"Ah, I have a good one. I dare you go on a date with each of the night class guys." His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Whaaat?" Riko nearly squealed, making everyone laugh.

"A date with Shiki tomorrow night, um, Aido on Friday, Kain on Saturday, and me on Sunday, I guess I'll have to see if Kaname will do it on Monday to add more fun. Oh, and also choose the best at the end! Then you go on a second date with them." He was writing it all down on a notepad he had suddenly fabricated from nowhere.

Riko sat in stunned silence for the rest of the night.

* * *

Now on to the dates :) have fun


	2. Date 1  Shiki

Date 1- Shiki (Thursday) 

Shiki stood waiting for her outside; he turned to her and offered his arm. Surprised she smiled and took it.

"I hope you like chocolate." He said, looking at her clothes, he always judged what she wore, as a model he had his own idea of fashion. Riko looked down at her cute little purple dress. She didn't care she like it and shrugged, her eyes sparkling bright blue, and her red hair spilling out long over her shoulders. She frowned when she realised she looked a bit like Rima.

"Yes I do, what girl doesn't?" She grinned, where was he taking her? Shiki opened the car door for her and she got in watching Shiki's movements curiously.

They sat in the car, for what seemed an hours.

"Shiki, where the hell are you taking me? Spain?" she sighed, she hated long journeys.

Shiki as emotionless as ever shrugged, making Riko sigh again, maybe this was a bad idea she thought.

Suddenly the car stopped and Shiki turned to Riko, I black scarf in his hands.

"Whoa, what is that for?"

"Do you want it to be a nice surprise?"

"I guess so." Shiki then carefully wrapped the scarf around her head, she couldn't see a thing.

Riko felt hands guiding her out of the car and walk a few metres before stopping. Feeling Shiki very close behind her, he leaned in and his lips brushed against her neck. Her heart was beating fast, enjoying this feeling she never thought she would experience with Shiki.

"I really hope you enjoy this." He whispered, sending all sorts of vibes throughout her body. Suddenly she felt something pressing against her lips; she slowly opened her mouth, the familiar taste burst into her mind. Chocolate.

Shiki took off the scarf and Riko saw the amazing site of thousands of chocolates in boxes, baskets and on the counters. This was a girls dream. Three waiters came up to her with samples on silver plates. She squealed and jumped happily as she ran her hand over the deliciously decorated bit of heaven. She wasn't really paying much attention to Shiki, he was keeping distant from her anyway probably from all the squealing.

"Oh, Shiki, this is heaven!" She giggled, her fingers covered in melted chocolate, she licked it off as she looked around for him. "Shiki!"

He looked back at her wide eyed, with about six Pockys in his mouth. "Don't tell." He mumbled with his mouth full. She laughed and ran up to him, threw her arms around him subconsciously, and hugged him tight.

"Thank you Shiki for bringing me here, how did you know I loved chocolate so much?"

"I didn't, I wanted Pocky." He said innocently still stuffing six in his mouth at a time, even though he seemed a pig, he was cute Riko thought.

After walking Riko up to her room, Shiki pulled out a little box, Riko gasped.

Shiki shook his head, "Don't worry I'm not proposing. It just a gift for you."

"Oh, thank you Shiki."

She opened up the box to reveal her favourite chocolate she had found in the shop, it was so expensive so she didn't bother buying any to take home with her.

"See, I was paying attention to you on our date." He smiled a little before leaning in and kissing Riko gently on the cheek; she blushed and looked down, embarrassed. "Cute." He said simply before walking off to his own room. Riko got in her room and lent against the door before looking longingly at the chocolate. Shiki had made her day.

* * *

Cute right? Remember i know the chapters are short, this was a random story made in a random moment lol


	3. Date 2  Aido

Date 2 Adio ( Friday) 

"Come on Aido!" Riko banged yet again on his door, she never heard of a guy being late because her was getting ready for a date before.

He finally opened the door and looked at her with narrowed eyes, "I'm ready!" he exclaimed.

"What were you doing in there?" She asked, looking at his appearance, he looked the same as he always did; nothing special for her.

"My hair obviously." He squinted; like it was something so obvious.

"Oh, you did your hair? Really?" She frowned, he gasped and held his hands up to his hair before running back to his room again, slamming the door on her.

"Damn it Aido! Get your little arse out here now!" She yelled, getting really annoyed.

He opened the door just a bit and popped his head out, "You think my arse is small? Really?"

Riko leaned forward smiling nicely, "I don't Aido, but if you don't get out here now, I'll kick it!"

Aido's eyes widened and he stepped out. "Ok, ok, no need to get nasty Riko."

"I've been waiting for you for what seems like my whole life Aido." She complained, as they walked down the stairs.

"Aww, really Riko, I didn't know you felt that way about me, well, I had an inkling but I never knew you.." he stopped when Riko flashed him a look.

"So, where are you taking me?" She asked as they stepped out of the moon dorms.

"The garden." He said simply, his blue eyes sparkling.

"We have a garden?"

"Yeah, no one really goes there though, Ruka is allergic to so much pollen so if you're going to be around her and want her in a very bad mood you steer clear of the garden." He explained as he led her round the back of their dorms, and through a little black gate.

Riko stood in awe at all the gorgeous flowers; there were so many colours, and different smells.

"Aido, this is amazing." She sighed.

He laid down a blanket before sitting down, holding his hand out to Riko, who took it and sat beside him, she noticed even in the dark with only little garden lights that Aido's eyes shone bright blue like lights of their own. He noticed her staring at him and he frowned, "What Riko?"

She blushed and looked down at the floor, "Nothing."

"You're sure it's not my hair right?" he still frowned.

Riko giggled, "I'm sure Aido. Why are you so obsessed with your looks?"

He looked at the ground, "I'm an only boy you know, Kain only came to see me when he could stand me." He suddenly smiled, "Which wasn't a lot back then, so I spent a lot of time with my sisters. I blame them."

"Aww, poor Aido," Riko grinned, as she ran her hand though his hair, it wasn't a lovers gesture, they were already close friends. She leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked down; Aido was playing with a rose, her favourite flower.

"I brought you here because it's somewhere only I go by myself; I wanted someone to share it with. No one else dare deal with Ruka." He grinned.

Riko and Aido talked for quite a while about the night class, before noticing the time.

"Damn it, it's getting late." Aido yawned, his little fangs showing.

"Awww." Riko cooed.

Aido frowned and pouted like a seven year old, "What do you mean aww? I'm a grown man!"

Riko just laughed and stood up. Aido ignored the comment and walked her back to her room.

"Thanks Aido, I really had a nice time." She smiled, before kissing him on the cheek, Aido shuffled from one foot to the other, nervously.

"Yeah, me too." He held out the rose for her, she took it and beamed, he grinned back typical Aido style and left.

Riko put the rose on her desk, right next to the little chocolate box. It's going to be hard to choose at the end she thought.


	4. Date 3  Kain

Date 3 Kain (Saturday) 

Kain stood looking out at the ocean, his hands in his pockets as normal.

"It's so nice here, Kain." Riko grinned, the light wind blowing the smell of the oceans salt on her face. It was refreshing, just what she needed.

"It's quite calming, really." He agreed, reading her mind.

He offered her his arm, she took it as they walked along the shore, it was so relaxing.

"You know Aido like you right?" Kain abruptly brought up.

"He likes me?" she frowned, "Aido? Um, oh."

It was so weird to actually hear it, especially from Kain, been as he and Aido were so close.

"Yeah, he constantly talks about you, among, blood, Kaname and his fan girls of course." He yawned, and looked down at her.

"But it's so weird!" she wailed, Aido was her friend. Last night was special. Now she thought about it he was so calm and not typical Aido like at all. Oh dear.

"Hey, let's not talk about him, it _our_ date tonight."

He laughed, "Come on Riko, it's not like something's going to happen with us."

Riko stopped and her mouth form and o shape, "Oh, but still we can get to know each other right?"

Kain nodded and they both kept on walking.

"So, you and Ruka?" I asked.

He sighed, "What about us?"

"You want to kiss her, you want to marry her." Riko sang happily.

"I do not."

"Yeah, not much." She giggled. "You want her."

He shook his head, "You're like an annoying little sister."

"True." She agreed, she did act like it with him, Aido and Ichijo.

"So you and Ichijo huh?" he smirked.

"What?" She snapped her head up quickly to him.

"Come on, why else would he come up with this idea?"

"Oh, but.." she gasped. "Aido and Ichijo?

"Yeah, you're a lucky girl."

This wasn't a dating game like Ichijo said it was, this was just to have a date with me! Aido came up with the idea of playing truth or dare too; maybe they were in this together. I just hope Ichijo didn't convince Kaname to do it as well, Riko thought.

Kain walked her to my room, he didn't say much, she knew he didn't want to go on this date, his feelings for Ruka were obvious. Riko smiled up at him, "Thank you Kain."

"Sure." He smiled back and passed her a seashell from the beach. She looked up at him as he walked away. Putting the seashell, next to the chocolate box and the rose on her desk, she smiled. This dare was becoming a bit more serious than a game.


	5. Date 4 Takuma

Date 4 Ichijo (Sunday)

Riko was really nervous about this date; Kain had made her realize the 'romance' of her and Ichijo's existing relationship. She had spent a lot of time with him here, reading, him helping her with any school work in or out of class, sitting next to him in class, in fact her room was just two doors down from his, so they were always close.

She sighed, on her own downstairs in the main hall; she was sprawled out on the sofa. Then heard a light chuckle; and sat up to see Ichijo smiling widely at her.

"You look like a damsel in distress." He grinned, "Can I save you somehow?"

Riko smiled nervously, "I wish."

"What's wrong Riko? Do you not want to go on a date with me?" he tilted his head to the side like a cute confused puppy. She sighed and blushed.

"Yes I do." She nodded.

"Good because you are going to love it. I promise." He pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Ichijo." She patted his hand lovingly, he grinned. Again cute, she thought.

"Ichijo? Huh-hum," he faced away from her clearing his throat, she remembered he didn't like her calling him by his last name; she playfully slid around him and sat on his knee.

"Sorry Takuma." She grinned, he returned the expression and their eyes locked, he leaned in slowly and pressed his lips carefully to hers. Riko was shocked, she didn't move, he kept his lips to hers, opening only slightly for him. Suddenly he stopped, like just realized what he was doing. He immediately stood leaving her having to struggle to get positioned to fall on the sofa.

"I'm sorry Riko-chan." Takuma bowed and quickly dashed up the stairs. Riko felt her face fall into a frown and pout. What was he doing? What about their date?

She ran after him, yelling his name. Aido came out his room, "What are you yelling about?"

"Takuma just ran away, did you see him?" she asked still walking.

"No, maybe he doesn't want a date with you, maybe he just realized he has to wash his hair or something." He grinned.

"Shut up Aido, not everyone is like you!" She replied not thinking what she said, she was too busy.

She knocked on his door, "Takuma? You in there?"

Shiki opened the door, "What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything!" Riko squealed, pushing past him into their shared room and knocked on Takuma's room door. Shiki sat on the sofa with a Pocky in his mouth.

"Seemed pretty flushed, didn't talk to me." He said, looking at her with vacant eyes.

Riko turned to Takuma's door again, "Takuma, come on. What did I do wrong?"

Silence.

"Did you insult his manga's?" Shiki asked, "He loves his manga you know."

"I know." She sighed leaning up the wall at the side of the door. "I'm not moving Takuma till you talk to me."

Nothing, she shook her head, then her mind wondered to the kiss, it was nice, she blushed and tried to think of something else.

"This is a nice date Tak, you, me…..and the door." She nearly yelled sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." She heard from the other side of the door.

"Takuma let me in." she said softly. She heard him pause, and then the door opened only just enough to let her in.

He looked at her with sad puppy eyes, "I wasn't thinking when I kissed you." He blushed.

"Awww, Takuma," she walked up to him and cuddled him like she always had, "Don't worry about it. It was a moment of weakness, eh?" She giggled, and then looked up to him, serious and still. Wow, it really _was_ a moment of weakness for him.

Riko led him to his bed to sit and talk, "Riko I was, I, …" he sighed.

"Takuma." She whispered, he looked so upset about it, it pained her to see him like this it was really rare for him to be sad. "Look, let's forget it and have a date ok?"

He groaned as he looked at the time, "We can't, it's closed now."

"Oh, well you don't have to take me anywhere, we can stay here and do what we always do, ok?" She smiled up at him.

He grinned back as she pushed his hair away from his eyes, "Ok Riko."

He passed her a new manga book he had bought her, and they sat reading and talking for hours.


	6. Date 5 Kaname

Date 5 Kaname (Monday) 

Riko sat nervous, still and breathing heavily, a date with Kaname? What about Yuki? She heard footsteps behind her.

"Hello there, Riko-chan." A deep voice announced.

She turned slowly to see Kaname as calm and imperturbable as ever.

"Good Evening, Kaname-sama." Riko bowed, looking up and watching him move around to her.

He offered her his arm, after taking it she took a deep breath, and let it out slowly to calm herself.

"Have a good dinner guys!" She heard a high cheery voice from above her, she looked up to see Yuki and Aido stood watching from the stairs. Riko threw them a confused look before leaving with Kaname.

"You seem confused Riko-chan." He looked down at the small, shapely girl on his arm.

"I apologize Kaname-sama. I was just wondering why you have agreed to this." She asked, trying to keep her voice normal.

Kaname opened the car door for her, "I thought it would be a good opportunity for us to talk."

"About?" Riko eyed the pureblood, what had he got planned?

"Your future."

They sat at the restaurant's private table, Riko observed the food she ordered, French food wasn't her favourite and she wasn't too sure what she had ordered.

"Shiki I believe has an interest in Rima, Kain in Ruka, Aido, well has in interest in any female, Ichijo has one in you." Kaname stated as he cut up his rare meat the blood seeping out onto his plate. "I know that you and Aido are close, as Ichijo, can I recommend Ichijo? He gave her a small mischievous smile.

"Well, I ..I mean, Aido is a womanizer definitely, I don't think i could trust him as much as Takuma."

Kaname nodded, "Ichijo is a much respected man, and in only a few days will be the council's leader, but I fear he may need help. He is dependable, but I do not which for him to face the stress and weight by himself, I hope you can help him there. You are already at his side are you not?"

Her mouth was wide open, she closed it as soon as she realized, "Yes I am always there for him, I wouldn't want him to face this by himself either, but me? Really?"

"Yes, Riko-chan. There is no one else I could think of that is as closer to him as you that could help him through this. And I already know you feel the same as he does for you."

"You do?"

"The way you look at him, how close you sit with him, walk with him, how those little empty gestures you do, such as pushing his hair out of his eyes, how they mean so much more to him. I have grown up with him for some years, and I know his movements and I know what emotions he feels when I'm near him, I can honestly tell you; he loves you."

Again her mouth opens, this time not having the strength to close it. Takuma loved her. Of course he does, how did she not notice? It hit her.

"Kaname!" She stood, "We've got to go!"

Kaname nodded, trying not to smile at her outburst.

He gave her a little box, labelled to Ichijo.


	7. The Decision

The decision 

It was obvious who she had chosen, it was more than just choosing the best date, it was realizing who she loved. She ran as soon as the car door opened at the gates of Cross Academy. Riko didn't stop for breath, she ran, she had to get to the dorms.

Takuma yawned and stretched out as he sat on the sofa, abruptly saw a blur and felt someone on top of him hugging him tightly. Kaname walked in, the others looked from Takuma and Riko to Kaname, who looked to the stairs, and they followed him up.

Riko finally let him go and looked up as his surprised face, still sitting on his lap and her arms around him.

"Um, what's up Riko?" He asked innocently, sitting up more to be comfortable.

She looked in his sweet green eyes and smiled, leaning close to his face, "Nothing Takuma." She pressed her lips to his, like he had last night, except he closed his eyes and pulled her closer.

She broke away and brushed his hair out of his eyes, he grinned; Riko then remembered what Kaname had said about this gesture and smiled.

"Takuma, you're going to be the council's leader soon. I don't want you to take on all the pressures and stress by yourself. I want to help you." She said enthusiastically.

"Oh, well I will be away a lot you know, it can't be helped you staying here." He shrugged, but Riko shook her head.

"I mean I want to be with you all the time," she blushed, "I mean as like a …" she sighed, embarrassed.

"As a ..lover?" He finished his voice slightly husky. Riko bit her lip and nodded.

"I want to be your lover." She smiled sweetly.

Takuma grinned and hugged her tight to him before kissing her eagerly.

She felt something in her pocket, she remembered the box and pulled away from Takuma and pulled it out and handed it to him. He read the tag and smiled, opening it and holding up the necklace inside. Riko gasped.

"This was the necklace I was looking at in a shop window once and absently minded said to Kaname-sama, that it would look nice around your neck. That the blue stone reminded me of your eyes." He blushed and moved to place it around her neck. She looked down at it and grinned.

"Takuma." She whispered, and then looked up at him, her hair flopping in her eyes; he pushed it out of the way for her, before kissing her again.

"Ewww, get a room." Aido walked passed in his pyjamas. "Just disgusting watching someone else do it."

Takuma opened one eye and glared at him, inserting his authority, Aido widened his eyes.

"Ok, Ichijo-sama, no need to tell Kaname now." He smiled quickly and bowed.

Riko pulled away from Takuma, and watched Aido mount the stairs. "Goodnight Aido." She called sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah." He growled. "Goodnight."


End file.
